


Jewel

by Ashery24



Series: Divine Morty [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: And Miami Morty, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Rated T for Trashmouth, Songfic, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: They were jewels in the rough...and Mia was going to polish them.
Relationships: Miami Morty (Pocket Mortys) & Cowboy Morty
Series: Divine Morty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607581





	Jewel

**Author's Note:**

> 1-It was only a matter of time that I did crack taken seriously. It really amazes me that it took so long.
> 
> 2-I listened songs of Umetora/Divine Diva while washing the dishes and this occurred to me. The title and lyrics are from one of Divine Diva's songs "Jewel" and if I continue with this madness I will always use DD titles.
> 
> 3-Miami Morty uses Mia as a name and "she/her" pronouns but identifies as a man. Pronouns don't equal gender, dudes.
> 
> 4-The admirer Morty is canon and there are even fanarts of him with Cowboy Morty on tumblr
> 
> 5-Mortisha is totally my OC.

_Hoshii no wa subarashii noche_

_(What I want is a wonderful NIGHT)_

Kono sai everything I want de try

_(this moment, TRY with everything I want)_

_Kouritsu yokushite choudai_

_(and do it efficiently, please)_

The new had spread throughout the Citadel. A Morty was president.  
Things were changing.

Miami Morty, better known as Mia, notices it in the atmosphere, in the air she breathed...

But that didn't matter to her. The Citadel was nothing to her with all of Miami at her feet. She was just there because her Rick had to buy some shit for a new show.

New shows.  
That's what Mia wanted.

New shows, more fun. And she had just found it.  
Mia entered the local "The Crazy Morty" that seemed recently renovated and looked at the main dancer.

Cowboy outfit: good. Dance: horrible.

But...Mia saw potential in him.

Mia stopped to see him, mischievous smile on her lips. She wasn't the only one looking.

There was a "normal" looking Morty staring at him, moving his head to the rhythm of the music. A Morty who muttered "$ 10 for a dance or $ 25 for two is fine" also looking with some envy. And a Morty girl, dressed as a waitress, who was looking askance, wanting to dance.

Mia decided to play a little. And doing what she was the best.

Dance and seduce.

She took the stage before the astonished looks of all the Mortys. She put on a sensual and loud song from her music player and started dancing.

The whole place looked at her with their mouth open. Mia danced, turned and didn't make her famous "Lollipop" just because that wasn't her local. Or her's Rick's local. Whatever

Cowboy Morty, Coby, as he called himself, looked at her with eyes full of admiration and begged her between tears to teach him how to dance like that.

Mia smiled at him angelicly, with her inner demon growing, and accepted with a condition.

An hour later Mia, Coby, his admirer Morty (Mortimer), bad math Morty (Mathy) and the waitress (Mortisha) were dancing all five in a choreography that Mia had improvised for them.

After an hour the four danced quite decently.

They were jewels in the rough...and Mia was going to polish them. 

_Haretsushisouna kodou no saki de randebuu_

_(On the tip of this heartbeat about to explode, we rendezvous)_

_AH Ima... AH Ima..._

_(ah, now ... ah, now...)_

_Hajimari dashita no wa kakusei e mukau kirameki_

_(what began was the sparkle facing towards awakening)_

**Author's Note:**

> Japanese and translation of the lyrics taken from the Vocaloid wiki.


End file.
